It is known that long-haul airplanes may require two flight crews when the distances they are traveling are particularly long. It is therefore indispensable that they comprise a private rest cabin in which one of said crews—which comprises at least two pilots—may rest while the other crew flies the airplane. As a general rule, such a rest cabin is disposed in a commercial zone, for example behind the cockpit or in the tail of the aircraft, which has the disadvantage of obliging the pilots to pass through the passenger cabin to go from the flight deck to the rest cabin and to return therefrom. In addition, in such a disposition, said rest cabin occupies a portion of said commercial zone, so that a certain number of passenger seats, usually of the order of 6 to 8, are removed in consequence.
The purpose of the present invention is to remedy these disadvantages.